here
by rain8
Summary: Moon. How its beautiful ring passes everything on Earth. How happily it hangs high above there…


_Here…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon. How its beautiful ring passes everything on Earth. How happily it hangs high above there…

Where is it? Where is Gaea? Where are you? Where are you Van? How can I lie? How can I continue to pretend if it would only means breaking mine?

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon. How its fantastic emerald color shades this dark, lonely planet. Hey, it's silvery white. The color, not emerald… heh, maybe I'm doing it again… Seeing your entire picture, you're perfect picture everywhere… seeing your smile in the sky, your emerald eyes in the moon. I'm getting crazy. I…

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooh, Van…. It's cold… swoop down from there and carry me, protect me like before…. I want to… no, I need to… I need you…

Stars. How bright they appear from below here. So gracefully the way they flow, how their tender light dances all above me… but it's incomplete… I wish you were here to share this seat…stars… hmp, strange, I am feeling this…hey, since when? I can't even remember the last time…Hitomi, I murmur my name in the cold breeze. It's the first time… the first time I was…with you…little twinkles…I did know what these little blessings are called, but what I didn't know is that, in every star, there is one equivalent person, somewhere, looking through like me, saying the same words… feeling the same thing…I really didn't know, since you told me… wishes… will come true…. Through these wonderful stars… but you're wrong… it's through _love_… it's through _you_… where are you now Van? I smiled. Knowing that I don't need to ask… _here_…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi… Hitomi Kanzaki… what a sweet name. Why? Why am I smiling? Maybe because it's the most wonderful name I've ever heard. No, it's the name of the most wonderful person I ever met… Hitomi kanzaki… Fanel…

Please be my queen…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van… one tear fall from my eyes down to my cheeks to my lips that you would have kissed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No Hitomi. Don't cry… I… I don't want to see those graceful green pools with sadness. I don't want you to cry… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huh? Warmth… I smiled again. Thank you for wiping my tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It will always stay like this… Ai…shiteru… Hitomi… I said it. I was finally able to say it! I whisper through your ears… Aishiteru, Aishiteru Hitomi… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van… I take you're letter and slowly open it. 

Stars. How bright they appear from below here. How gracefully their tender light dances all above me… but it's incomplete… I wish you were here to share this seat…stars… hmp, strange, I am feeling this…hey, since when? I can't even remember the last time…Van, I murmur my name in the cold breeze. It's the first time… the first time I was…with you…little twinkles…I did know what these little blessing are called, but what I didn't know is that, in every star, there is one equivalent person, somewhere, looking through like me, saying the same words… feeling the same thing…I really didn't know, since you told me… wishes… will come true…. Through these wonderful stars… but you're wrong… it's through _love_… it's through _you_… where are you now Hitomi? I smiled. Knowing that I don't need to ask… _here_…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And here, one soul, two persons. Wind palm but I can touch… Closed eyes but I can see… …far away but I can feel…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Hitomi…you're near… …

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Van…you're near…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* And you will never be alone… never… coz I'm here…here forever…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~f~o~r~e~v~e~r~…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallow! Em, don't ask me na why that title… it just came into me. Sige, this will only be few. P.S! **Please review!!!** ^__^

Loving you for always,

~blueraindrops~


End file.
